Paddle boarding has become a popular recreational activity on the water. Paddle boards are large boards that are stable when compared to smaller boards such as surf boards, wake boards, skis, and the like to allow a user to stand upright on the board while moving slowly or not moving at all. A long paddle is used to propel the user and the board through the water.
Due to their size and weight, paddle boards can be difficult to store and can take up excessive space in limited areas such as on small piers or on smaller shore lines.